


The Love Letter

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, Love Triangle, Mystery, Spies, Yves - Freeform, chuu, dangerous past, kim lip - Freeform, lost lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sooyoung's love, Jiwoo, mysteriously dies, Sooyoung is forced to move on. Years later, Sooyoung is married to Jungeun. But a mysterious letter, appearing to be from Jiwoo, is sent to Sooyoung, telling Sooyoung that Jiwoo is alive, and loves Sooyoung more than ever.





	The Love Letter

“Ladies. You are all some of the most elite intelligence agents in the world. You are here to work, and train under our academy.” The instructor made eye contact with each of the women in the room. “Your code names are in the envelopes before you. If you ever leave this academy, you are never to use them again.”

Sooyoung held her letter in her hands and looked across the line. Her life was about to change forever.

-

Sooyoung woke up, feeling sick. Looking over at her wife, Kim Jungeun, she started to feel a little better. She grabbed onto the bed: blankets, pillows, headboard, to remind herself that she was here, she was alive. She was okay. 

Sooyoung noticed she had dropped her wallet on the floor the previous night. When she opened it up, a small identification card fell out. Kim Jiwoo. Sooyoung stopped, her body frozen. She didn’t know it was still in her wallet, much less that she had it all. She flipped the small card over, but there was no writing on the back. She held it up to the light to verify that it was real, and slipped it into the drawer next to the bed, looking back at her wife.

Sooyoung flipped her pen at work, staring at the computer screen blankly. She promised Jungeun she wouldn’t be going into the field for a while. Too much danger, emotions still raw from the Busan Incident. Sooyoung wouldn’t push it until they had been married for a much longer amount of time. She longed to be back in the field, but she knew the dangers. She had seen them up close, after all. Sooyoung closed her eyes, thinking about her first experience on the field. She thought not about her current job, but her past one. The identification card. Jiwoo.

-

“Chuu. Stay close to me.” Sooyoung said, pulling Jiwoo around the corner. ‘Do we really have to by these code names?” Jiwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. “For our safety, yes.” Sooyoung said turning to face Jiwoo. “Well then, Yves, I can handle myself.” Jiwoo said, locking eyes with Sooyoung. “Don’t do this. We are partners for this mission, and I’m following the rules.” Sooyoung sighed, determining the coast to be clear and putting her weapon away. “Spies don’t follow the rules. If we did, all the time, our job would be boring. I’m not risking my life to be bored.” Chuu smirked, leaning down to input the code into the keypad.

“Well then hurry up and break the rules faster. We have a mission to finish.” Sooyoung smiled watching Jiwoo’s concentration as she focused on hacking the combination. She looked so pretty when she was focused.

-

Sooyoung stared at the picture of her and Jungeun on her desk. They were smiling, drinking, hugging. A small smile appeared on her face, a whisper of a memory. She checked her phone for the time, but saw a text from Jungeun. “Have a good day at work <3.” 

Sooyoung had met Jungeun in the darkest time in her life. It seemed as though everything she said and everything they did together made Sooyoung happy. After almost five years of happiness, Sooyoung knew she never wanted to give it up. The wedding ring on her finger suddenly registered in her mind, and she could feel it’s comfortable weight on her finger. She texted back and went back to work. 

At lunch, Jungeun dropped by and they ate together. Over sandwiches that Sooyoung would often tease were ‘taller than Jungeun” they talked about their day. “I swear, if I have to hear one more parent complaint, I think I might just implode.” Jungeun laughed, squeezing Sooyoung’s hand. “I’m excited for the wine tasting this weekend.” Sooyoung noted between bites of sandwich. “I can’t believe you scheduled it first.” Jungeun smiled, both of them lost in the fantasy of the wines they would try that weekend. Every passing day brought them closer and closer together, to the reality of their lifetime commitment. Sooyoung knew she loved Jungeun, and looking at her wife she felt so happy and bright, but everytime she even heard of Jiwoo’s name, her heart collapsed. It was holding her back, and she knew she needed to let go.

Sooyoung stood over the trash can at home, holding Jiwoo’s id card. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Drop it in, and let it go. Let her go.” Sooyoung whispered. She tried to release the small plastic card, but her fingers would not let her. She opened her eyes, staring at the Jiwoo on the card. Sooyoung walked over to the dresser and once again slipped the id card in. She sat on the bed, defeated, in the same place she had been when she woke up. 

Sooyoung heard the barking of dogs from down the street. The mailman must be here. Sooyoung slipped on her shoes and went out to the mailbox, where she was met with a single envelope, the seal of the organization from her past. Sooyoung hurried inside, looking around carefully. She went to her bathroom, and locked the door. 

“Sooyoung. I have a lot to explain. But it’s Jiwoo.”

Sooyoung dropped the letter, in pure shock. The words blurred together as Sooyoung’s whole body felt light. This couldn’t be. Jiwoo was dead. Jiwoo was. Jiwoo-

Sooyoung began to read the rest of the letter, and suddenly her heart fell to her stomach. Three words. “I love you.” Sooyoung reread the letter again and again, pinching herself. It wasn’t a dream. Jiwoo was alive.

-

“When’d you get so good at this?” Sooyoung asked as the doors swung open, to the delight of Jiwoo. “When’d you get so good at asking questions?” Jiwoo asked, walking into the room. Sooyoung grabbed her hand, pulling her back as a giant spike protruded from the wall. 

“I believe I just saved your life.” Sooyoung shrugged. “You didn’t deactivate the power from the rest of the machine.” Sooyoung shot the control panel, and the spike detracted. Jiwoo stared at her, impressed. ‘Maybe you aren’t as bad as I thought, Yves.” Sooyoung grinned as they walked to the far corner of the room. “Nice to know you think about me.”

-

The letter from Jiwoo wasn’t as detailed as Sooyoung hoped for. But what it lacked in detail, it made up for in emotion. It felt too good to be true. Jiwoo being alive? It couldn’t be. 

“Meet me at 2 am...our favorite place...if you aren’t there within half an hour...you will never hear from me again. I love you Sooyoung. I’ll be waiting.”

Sooyoung was worried. It could be a trap, but it could really be Jiwoo. Suddenly, she heard the door open and the cheerful voice of her wife. Sooyoung couldn’t tell her, not yet. She wasn’t even sure if this really was Jiwoo. “I’m home! I’ll be there in a second!” Sooyoung yelled, and hid the letter in the compartment behind the mirror. 

“I’m going to order dinner.” Jungeun said as Sooyoung came out of the bathroom. Sooyoung tried to compose herself, smiling at her wife. “Have I told you I love you today?” Sooyoung asked, back hugging Jungeun as she retrieved the list of restaurants they ordered from. “I don’t believe you have, but it’s much appreciated. You’ll never BELIEVE what this woman said about our assistant principal…”

Sooyoung started to get lost in Jungeun’s principal talk, and about how running a school was a nightmare, but Jungeun’s words blended together. All Sooyoung could think of was the letter, and the “I love you.”


End file.
